La Planète de Jim
by veronica-flamel
Summary: Jim Hawkins est un jeune homme en quête d’aventure. Mais entre le Benbow et l’école, sa vie à Mandragore n’est pas vraiment passionnante. Il trouve le moyen de s’évader grâce au surf solaire qu’il s’est construit, filant à travers les nuages...
1. Les Bantini

LA PLANETE DE JIM HAWKINS par veronica-flamel

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Note : Cette fanfiction est un pré et post Treasure Planet dans laquelle une jeune fille et sa sœur, Elena & Jess Bantini, font partie de la vie de Jim.

Résumé : Jim Hawkins est un jeune homme en quête d'aventure. Mais entre le Benbow et l'école, sa vie à Mandragore n'est pas vraiment passionnante. Il trouve le moyen de s'évader grâce au surf solaire qu'il s'est construit, préférant filer à travers les nuages plutôt que de suivre ses cours, se faire réprimander par sa mère et subir les sarcasmes d'Elena Bantini.

Chapitre 1 : Les Bantini

-Jim ! gronda Madame Hawkins lorsque son fils entra dans l'auberge.

-Oui ? demanda son fils comme une fleur.

Le jeune homme dénommé Jim Hawkins s'assit à une table et posa ses pieds sur une chaise. Sa mère, Sarah, se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu as séché le cours d'Uranien, ce matin !

-Comment ça ? Il doit y avoir eu une erreur, affirma-t-il.

-Ne mens pas, ton professeur est venu me voir personnellement. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas le premiers cours d'Uranien que tu évites !

-Maman, l'Uranien est une langue morte. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est totalement inutile.

-Je vois, dit-elle en soupirant. Tu penses peut-être que traîner sur ton surf solaire est plus constructif ?

Jim ne répondit pas et se leva pour ramasser la vaisselle sale.

-Jim, je veux que tu suives tes cours d'Uranien comme les autres ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que Jim allait se réfugier dans la cuisine.

-Cause toujours… grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en passant la porte.

-J'ai entendu, dit une voix provenant des marmites sales.

-Toi, le maharajah, on ne t'a rien demandé.

La tête d'Elena Bantini, coiffée d'une serviette comme un sultan et cachant ses cheveux emmêlés, surgit de derrière la montagne de vaisselle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

-Oh, mais tu as l'air en pleine forme, aujourd'hui ! dit-elle avec ironie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as mal dormi ou quoi ?

-Oui, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que tu avais une sœur jumelle.

-Et moi j'ai fait un rêve vraiment merveilleux, tu sais ? Tu étais un horrible cafard et moi je t'écrasais, il y avait des bouts de pattes arrachées et de la cervelle partout...

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Jim en posant son tas de vaisselle à côté de celui qu'Elena était en train de nettoyer.

-Oh, merci, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace. Tu es trop aimable… Tu sais, j'ai entendu ton professeur parler à ta mère, tout à l'heure. Tu comptes encore rater des cours, ou tu préfères arrêter l'école tout de suite ?

-Oh, j'ai déjà eu mon sermon, je te remercie, grogna Jim.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi ? Je te signale que Sarah se fait énormément de soucis pour toi ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est la rendre encore plus inquiète. Tu es vraiment…

Jim ne sut pas ce qu'il était car il sortit de la cuisine en bougonnant. Elena était une fille marrante, quand son mauvais caractère ne venait pas mettre son grain de sel, c'est-à-dire presque jamais. Jim s'était habitué à leur mode de communication plutôt ''dynamique'' depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

/Flash Back/

Il y a cinq ou six ans de cela, Elena avait demandé à la mère de Jim une chambre pour elle et sa petite sœur Jess, en l'échange de ses services. Sarah avait accepté en insistant pour qu'elle ait au moins un salaire, aussi petit soit-il, et Elena s'était tué au travail chaque jour passé à l'auberge pour ne pas décevoir sa patronne, avec qui elle était devenue extrêmement proche. Avec Jim, cela n'avait pas été aussi facile. Celui-ci sourit en se rappelant leur toute première rencontre, ils devaient avoir dix ou onze ans, et Jess savait tout juste parler.

-Viens, je vais te montrer comment ça marche, ici, avait fièrement déclaré Jim.

Elena s'était alors emparé de la vaisselle sale et s'était mise au travail.

-Ne te fatigue pas, je sais comment on lave des assiettes !

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, avait-il protesté, vexé. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu t'y prends très mal.

Une certaine tension s'était alors mise en place. Un peu plus tard et sur ordre de sa mère, Jim avait tenté de faire la conversation alors qu'Elena plongeait le linge dans la rivière pas très loin du Benbow.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait alors grommelé Elena. Je m'y prends mal pour laver le linge, monsieur le spécialiste ?

-Tu savais qu'une baleine s'est échouée sur le port de Mandragore, un jour ? avait demandé Jim précipitamment.

-Oh, oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire ! s'était-elle exclamée avec enthousiasme. Un cachalot est resté coincé trois jours sur un voilier et ils n'ont pas pu le récupérer ! C'est vraiment triste.

-C'était une baleine et elle s'est seulement échouée sur le port. D'ailleurs elle a été sauvée.

-Non, c'était un cachalot. Sur un voilier.

-Je te dis que c'était une baleine.

-Un cachalot sur un voilier !

-C'est toi le cachalot !

S'était ensuivie une bagarre qui avait fini dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que Madame Hawkins se précipite pour les réprimander. Mais les deux fortes têtes n'en n'étaient pas restées là. Lorsque Jim avait fait un croche-patte à Elena alors qu'elle tenait presque 3 mètres de vaisselle dans les mains, cette dernière avait malencontreusement laissé tomber une tablette de lessive dans son jus d'orange le lendemain matin. Il l'avait alors enfermée dehors un jour d'averse ''par pure maladresse'', jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle était partie dans l'arrière-cour saboter son surf solaire, qu'il avait mis deux semaines à réparer.

/Fin du Flash Back/

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Jim monta sur le toit du Benbow par la fenêtre de sa chambre, son endroit de prédilection pour méditer ou maudire la vie autant qu'il le voulait. Il regarda les nuages qui passaient paresseusement dans le ciel de Mandragore et il poussa un soupir. L'Uranien, et puis quoi encore ? Jim se demanda lequel de la langue ou du professeur était le plus inutile mais n'arriva pas à trancher. La voix d'Elena le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Jim, tu sais quel jour on est ? cria-t-elle derrière la porte fermée de la chambre de Jim.

Le jour du marché… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir faire les courses avec elle. Il ne répondit pas et se laissa glisser sur le toit pour atterrir devant la porte du Benbow. Il attendit un moment avant qu'Elena sorte de l'auberge et le fusille du regard.

-Et alors ? fit Jim en se retenant de rire, ça fais des heures que je t'attends !

-Ça fait des heures que je tambourine à ta porte ! cria-t-elle. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire qui la fit trembler de fureur. T'énerver est devenu l'art dans lequel j'excelle, très chère.

-Tu ferais mieux d'exceller en Uranien, _très cher_, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Jim haussa les épaules et resta silencieux durant leur marche jusqu'à la rue principale de Mandragore, remplie de monde à cause du marché.

-Oh, joie, encore un marché avec toi, dit Elena dans un soupir. Je vais essayer de contenir mon enthousiasme.

-Jusque là, c'est réussi.

Jim se retrouva bien vite les bras chargés de nourriture et de produits ménagers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il à Elena qui s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter nommé _Aiguilles & Fils_.

-Oh, rien ! aboya-t-elle avec humeur. J'ai le droit de regarder quelque chose une milliseconde, non ?

Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitrine et Jim s'approcha, par simple curiosité. Il venait de réaliser qu'Elena s'arrêtait souvent à cet endroit. Jim remarqua à l'intérieur du magasin une robe azur très élégante, avec des manches et un col plus clairs avec de jolies dentelles discrètes.

-Quoi, ce vieux tas de chiffons ? lui dit-il juste pour l'énerver. C'est donc ça que tu regardes à chaque fois qu'on passe par là !

-Oh ! fit-elle, l'air offusquée. Eh, bien, monsieur le spécialiste, va donc voir la vendeuse, je te parie qu'elle te dira que c'est le plus beau modèle de son magasin !

-Comment doivent être les autres, alors ?

Elena jeta à Jim un regard rempli de haine, puis un autre rempli d'envie vers la vitrine et tourna les talons en direction des stands.

-Quand j'aurais assez économisé, je me l'achèterai rien que pour t'enrager. Allez viens, il nous faut des carottes lunaires…


	2. La fille des eaux

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 2 : La fille des eaux

Jim était tellement chargé lorsqu'ils finirent leurs achats qu'il était obligé de se faire guider par Elena pour marcher.

-Bon, à gauche, maintenant… Attention, il y a une marche ! Encore une, voilà, on y est presque, papi. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Jim ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et leurs précieux achats manquèrent de leur échapper des mains.

-Attention ! gronda Elena. Je te défends de lâcher nos courses, pas si près du but ! Allez, dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la journée !

-Elena, je serais ravi que tu m'aides au lieu de m'agresser ! protesta Jim.

Elena prit le paquet le plus petit et ouvrit la porte du Benbow.

-T'es vraiment gonflée, grommela Jim dans sa barbe.

Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'il trébucha sur ce qui lui sembla être un pied et s'étala de tout son long. Heureusement, les nombreux paquets amortirent sa chute et Jim se releva aussitôt.

-Bon sang, Elena ! Tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi ?

Il se releva et se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune fille des eaux. Jim resta bouche bée devant sa peau gris claire, ses cheveux rouges vifs tressés et ses yeux clairs comme de l'eau en forme d'amande.

-Tu dois être Jim Hawkins ? dit-elle en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées.

-Euh… Oui, c'est lui. Je veux dire, c'est moi, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu es le portrait de ta mère. Marina Yorgess, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main palmée. Je viens de prendre une chambre dans votre charmante auberge.

-Oh, très bien, dit Jim en serrant sa main. J'espère que votre séjour ici vous plaira.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne si pas si vieille que ça, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais construit un surf solaire ?

-Eh bien, oui, approuva Jim. Mais ne crois pas tout ce que ma mère t'a dit sur moi.

-C'est remarquable, dit la jeune fille l'air admiratif. Aurais-je l'honneur de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Jim hésita. Il n'avait jamais fait monter quelqu'un d'autre que lui sur le surf et se doutait bien que la dénommée Marina voudrait faire un tour dessus. Mais il ne pu dire non en voyant son regard soutenu.

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr, suis-moi, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Jim ! s'écria Elena en sortant en trombe de la cuisine, regardant avec effarement leurs achats étalés sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'en aller, parce que tu vas…

-Jim allait m'emmener faire un tour sur son surf solaire, déclara Marina comme si elle venait de clore la conversation.

Elena tourna soudain la tête vers Marina, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

-Vous êtes ?

-Marina Yorgess.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, Marina Yorgess, mais Jim n'ira nulle part avant d'avoir réparé ce désastre, répliqua-t-elle en désignant le tas de paquets.

-Excusez-moi, mais Jim n'est pas un employé, affirma Marina en s'avançant vers Elena. Il est le fils de la gérante et n'a pas à recevoir d'ordre d'une _auxiliaire_.

Elena regarda Marina, bouche bée, puis lança un regard assassin à Jim, qui haussa les épaules. D'un côté, ce n'était pas à Elena de tout ramasser, mais la jeune fille des eaux était tellement éloquente qu'il ne pouvait que l'approuver.

-Maintenant, allons voir cette merveille, déclara Marina avec éloquence en sortant de l'auberge, ses nattes flottant derrière elle.

Jim la suivit sans regarder Elena. Il trouvait cette situation gênante et sa conscience lui disait d'aider Elena, mais il avait trop envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette intrigante jeune fille des eaux… Elle s'extasia en voyant le surf et monta dessus sans même le demander à Jim, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle était tellement séduisante et respirait tant la fraîcheur que Jim affichait un sourire béat et répondait à la moitié de ses questions par une sorte de grommellement inaudible.

-Tu m'emmènes ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le ciel.

Un nouveau grommellement sortit de la bouche de Jim et il monta derrière elle. Il mit le surf en marche et décolla à toute vitesse. Marina se retrouva plaquée contre lui.

-Tu ne viendrais pas de Neptune, par hasard ? lui demanda Jim tandis que Marina s'était agrippée au wishbone.

-Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? Mais ralentis !

Jim s'exécuta et elle lui parla de la planète d'où elle venait, qu'elle était partie car elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place et qu'elle voulait découvrir l'univers. Jim ne voyait pas le temps passer et Marina lui fit bientôt remarquer qu'il faisait presque nuit. Jim regarda sa montre… Déjà vingt-huit rotations lunaires !

-Ma mère va me trucider, murmura Jim dans sa barbe tandis qu'il filait vers le Benbow avec Marina.

Il atterrit en catastrophe dans l'arrière-cour et aida Marina à descendre de la planche.

-C'était magique, Jim, murmura-t-elle. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu rester plus longtemps…

-Oui, euh… Je dois y aller !

Et il se rua à l'intérieur de l'auberge vide de clients, où sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme. Il constata qu'Elena avait rangé tous les paquets.

-Jim ! Où étais-tu, tout ce temps ? Tu as vu à quelle heure tu arrives ?

Jim allait s'expliquer quand Marina entra derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Madame Hawkins, déclara-t-elle. Je suis une de vos _clientes_, et je lui ai demandé de me montrer la ville parce que je ne la connaissais pas, et nous nous sommes tellement bien entendus que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Marina affichait un grand sourire. Sarah la regardait, effarée. Elle ne pouvait pas réprimander une cliente, Jim était donc sauvé. Pour l'instant…

-Très bien, dit Sarah les dents serrées en fusillant Jim du regard. Eh bien, Jim, il est grand temps que tu ailles te coucher !

-Je vais moi aussi regagner ma chambre, affirma Marina.

Les mains dans les poches, Jim monta les escaliers. Il venait de gagner un sermon de sa mère dès qu'il se lèverait le lendemain matin, ainsi qu'une nuit agitée. Marina lui parlait mais il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue en haut de l'escalier.

-Je suis contente de te connaître, Jim. Bonne nuit…

Et elle se retourna en faisant danser ses cheveux pour rejoindre sa chambre. Jim resta paralysé tandis qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourait l'échine. Reprenant ses esprits, il rejoignit sa chambre un peu plus loin et allait tourner la poignée quand il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il entendit même des bruits d'objets cassés. Jim posa sa main sur la poignée, et prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit brusquement sa porte pour découvrir que Jess, la petite sœur d'Elena, s'était allongée sur son lit et lisait un livre électronique, qu'elle referma et cacha derrière son dos aussitôt. Rassuré, Jim s'approcha d'elle.

-Jess, petite chipie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

La petite fille fit la moue et Jim soupira en ajoutant :

-Tu sais qu'Elena ne veut pas que tu lises ces histoires…

-Mais c'est ma préférée ! s'exclama Jess en souriant. Quand Flint et tous les pirates attaquent le navire marchand pour leur voler tout leur or !

-Allez, viens, si Elena te trouve ici, elle nous tue tous les deux…

Il la prit sur ses épaules et courut à toutes jambes vers la chambre d'à côté, tandis que Jess éclatait de rire. Il entra dans la chambre des Bantini et la déposa sur le lit qu'elles partageaient en lui donnant sa poupée immonde qu'elle refusait de quitter.

-Matelot Dodule ! Mousse Jess ! dit-il à la poupée et à Jess en prenant un air sérieux. Vous allez vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable, la plus inespérée de toute votre vie dans quelques instants : le dodo. Matelot Dodule, je vous conseille de veiller sur notre nouvelle mousse durant le trajet qui nous mènera à la destination du Sommeil. Compris ? _Oui, Capitaine !_ fit-il dire à la poupée.

-Oui, Capitaine ! s'exclama Jess.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu as Dodule, tu es parée pour…

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Jim tourna la tête. Elena était sur le seuil de la porte et croisait les bras, l'air exaspérée mais en même temps amusée.

-Bon, euh… Bonne nuit, Jess, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il sortit dans le couloir et allait rejoindre sa chambre quand Elena le retint par le bras, le visage crispé.

-Jim, on en a déjà parlé !

-Je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre, c'est tout !

-Pourquoi tu persistes à lui raconter ces stupides histoires ?

-Hey, je te signale que j'adorais ça à son âge !

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enferme dans un monde imaginaire ! Il faut qu'elle commence à construire sa vie !

-Mais elle n'a que huit ans ! protesta Jim. Et puis arrête de crier, elle s'est peut-être endormie…

Elena lui lança un regard furibond, les mains tremblant de rage.

-Je suis peut-être l'_auxiliaire_ et je n'ai rien à te demander. Mais en tant que sa grande sœur, je t'interdis dorénavant de faire la moindre allusion à quoi que ce soit d'irréel devant elle !

-Écoute, je suis désolé pour les courses…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique. D'ailleurs, en tant qu'_employée_, c'est certainement moi qui devrais m'excuser de te faire perdre ton temps en ce moment !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Mais Elena tourna les talons et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée que par Marina tout à l'heure, et elle avait perçu le fait que Jim l'emmène sur son surf comme une trahison. Bien sûr, Jim ignorait qu'elle crevait d'envie depuis toujours de monter sur sa planche diabolique, sans jamais lui avoir demandé -question d'orgueil. Il l'avait simplement laissé ramasser tous les paquets comme l'_employée_ qu'avait si bien décrit cette fille des eaux. Et il osait après ça lui faire la leçon sur l'éducation de sa propre sœur ? Jim et cette fille allaient le regretter…


	3. La pire des journées

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 3 : La pire des journées

Le lendemain, Jim passa la pire journée de sa vie. Il la commença avec la réprimande sévère de sa mère. Elle trouvait Marina vulgaire et prétentieuse et ne voulait plus le voir avec elle. En plus de ça, Elena n'avait pas arrêté de le vouvoyer et de le traiter hypocritement comme son patron.

-Voulez-vous un bol de céréales avec votre jus d'orange, monsieur Hawkins ? demanda Elena avec un sourire ironique.

Jim avait failli recracher ledit jus d'orange qu'il était en train de boire.

-Excuse… Excuse-moi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai dérangé, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Je n'étais pas à ma _place_.

Énervé, Jim se prit le visage dans les mains tandis qu'Elena repartait en cuisine, le nez en l'air. S'il restait assis sans bouger, peut-être que la journée se passerait sans qu'elle s'empire. Mais au même instant, Marina vint s'asseoir à sa table et lui confia qu'elle trouvait Elena écervelée et insolente, et sa mère surprotectrice, tout en appelant Elena en claquant des doigts.

-Vous désirez, mademoiselle ? demanda celle-ci.

-Jus d'algue et coquillage.

-Bien, répondit Elena entre ses dents.

-Et si on faisait les boutiques ? Tu n'as pas cours, aujourd'hui ?

Il allait répondre qu'il était très occupé, mais Elena arriva avec la commande de Marina et répondit à sa place :

-Non, monsieur Hawkins n'a rien à faire, aujourd'hui. Il sera ravi d'emmener notre plus charmante _cliente_ en ville.

Marina regarda Elena d'un air suspicieux, puis lui fit signe de s'en aller. Jim aurait pu tuer Elena sur place pour ce qu'elle venait de faire si Marina ne l'avait pas entraîné de force hors du Benbow. Celle-ci était jolie à regarder, mais la regarder parler d'elle pendant toute la journée en se traînant dans les boutiques et les cabines d'essayage la rendait beaucoup moins jolie. Jim en avait par-dessus la tête quand elle passa devant _Aiguilles & Fils_ et qu'elle regarda la robe azur exposée en vitrine en plissant les yeux :

-Quelle horreur ! Ils n'auraient pas pu la rendre plus démodée que ça…

-Je suis sûr que si tu demandes à la vendeuse elle te dira que c'est son plus beau modèle, répliqua Jim avec colère. Excuse-moi, mais je vais rentrer.

Et il la laissa là, sans se soucier s'il venait de faire perdre un client à sa mère. Il se précipita vers sa planche et fit un tour de surf dans les airs, en se libérant de toutes les pensées qui pouvaient lui encombrer l'esprit. Il alla se poser tranquillement en haut d'une falaise et resta silencieux tout en regardant le soleil se coucher. Respirant un bon coup, il rentra au Benbow en passant par le toit pour rentrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, vérifia que Marina ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, et entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich.

-Un peu de moutarde, sur votre tranche de pain ? demanda Elena derrière son épaule.

-Arrête ça, tu veux ?

-Eh bien, Jim, je pensais qu'après avoir passé une journée _entière_ avec Marina, tu reviendrais avec le sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux, dit-elle innocemment.

Jim poussa un grognement et sortit de la cuisine son sandwich à la main.

Le soir cloua à la perfection cette terrible journée. Jim s'était mis torse nu à la fenêtre, comme il le faisait souvent avant de se coucher, quand il entendit taper à sa porte.

-Une minute !

Mais la personne n'attendit pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Marina.

-Je n'ai pas dit d'entrer, protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi m'habiller.

Mais elle s'avança vers lui et attrapa le tee-shirt qu'il venait de saisir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, murmura-t-elle.

Jim sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Jimmy, tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ? dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Euh… Non, mais…

-Alors tout est parfaitement en ordre, dit-elle en continuant à avancer.

-Tu… tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il tout en reculant.

Il essayait de reprendre son tee-shirt mais Marina refusait de le lâcher.

-J'aimerais bien reprendre mon…

-Non, je t'assure que tu ne veux pas, susurra Marina en posant une main sur son bras.

Jim reculait encore mais il vint un moment où il fut coincé entre le mur et Marina. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et tout son corps se paralysa. Marina était vraiment très belle, mais...

-Jimmy, tu me plaît beaucoup… chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand une voix les interrompit.

-Jim, aboya Elena en entrant dans la chambre tout en brandissant un livre électronique. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de laisser traîner tes bouquins dans… Oh…

Elle s'arrêta soudain en voyant la scène et Jim la remercia silencieusement pour son intervention.

-Je n'ai rien vu, continuez ! dit-elle aussitôt en faisant demi-tour tout en se cachant les yeux.

-Attends, Elena ! s'écria Jim.

Il allait la poursuivre quand Marina le retint par le bras.

-Jim, on s'en fiche, de cette fille !

Mais Jim se dégagea et sortit de la chambre, Marina sur ses talons. Il rattrapa Elena dans le couloir et saisit son poignet pour la forcer à se retourner.

-Elena, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit Jim.

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle vit que Jim était toujours torse nu et elle détourna le regard en souriant.

-Tu n'as absolument pas de compte à lui rendre ! protesta Marina qui les avait rejoint. C'est une _employée_ !

Jim arracha sèchement son tee-shirt des mains de Marina en lui lançant un regard assassin. Vexée, cette dernière le poussa violemment avant de retourner vers sa chambre à grands pas. Tout en enfilant son tee-shirt, Jim vit qu'Elena allait elle aussi regagner sa chambre et il se posta devant elle, cette fois habillé, et la fit reculer en poussant ses épaules.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

-Mais je ne crois rien ! Je suppose seulement que ton tee-shirt est malencontreusement tombé de tes épaules, que Marina l'a gentiment ramassé, et qu'en se relevant vous vous êtes embrassé sans faire exprès.

-Arrête, on ne s'est pas embrassé ! Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

-M'expliquer quoi ? Marina a raison, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir avec une fille aussi vulgaire et sans intérêt qu'elle, tout ça ne me regarde absolument pas.

-Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle !

Elena souriait. Cette situation l'amusait apparemment beaucoup, mais Jim aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de rire.

-Elle est entrée dans ma chambre sans que je lui demande. Sans prévenir elle s'est avancée vers moi, et tu es entrée. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te justifies auprès de moi ? Je ne suis pas ta… mère, Jim.

Elle avait failli dire _petite amie_, mais elle s'était rattrapée à temps. Elle s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Jim qui continuait en ignorant sa remarque :

-C'est une cliente du Benbow, je me demande comment réagir… La question, c'est : Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

-Non. La vraie question, c'est : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à essayer de te justifier auprès de moi comme si tu étais coupable de quelque chose ?

Jim resta sans voix, réalisant soudain que son comportement était effectivement ridicule.

-J'étais juste venu… récupérer mon livre, improvisa-t-il en saisissant l'objet des mains d'Elena. Et m'assurer que tu ne racontes pas de salades à ma mère.

-Et réveiller Jess en passant, dit Elena d'un ton narquois avant d'éclater de rire.

Jim serra les poings et s'imagina pendant une seconde en train de l'étrangler quand il fit demi-tour, vexé et honteux. Il allait encore passer une mauvaise nuit en mais fut rassuré que cette fichu journée soit enfin terminée. Mais il ne se doutait pas que le lendemain matin allait être encore plus pénible…


	4. Le secteur sidérurgique

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 4 : Le secteur sidérurgique

-Bonjour, les amoureux ! s'exclama Elena avec un grand sourire quand Jim descendit de sa chambre. Deux jus de fruits de la passion ?

Il avait aperçu Marina au comptoir et s'était assis à l'opposé.

-Jus d'orange, grommela-t-il en échangeant un regard tendu avec Marina.

Elena semblait ravie.

-Et un jus d'orange pour le bourreau des cœurs, annonça-t-elle en lui donnant son verre.

Jim attrapa fermement son bras et l'attira vers lui.

-Elena, dit-il entre ses dents. Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas, je t'enterres jusqu'au cou au milieu des fourmis rouges avec un pot de miel sur la tête.

-Tu devrais me lâcher, répliqua-t-elle, ta chérie va être jalouse.

Elle se dégagea de lui et alla servir le bol d'algues à Marina, mais celle-ci se levant promptement et sortit de l'auberge à grands pas. Elena se tourna vers Jim :

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

D'habitude, les sarcasmes d'Elena rebondissaient sur lui et il avait toujours de la répartie. Mais dans cette situation, ses remarques l'énervaient au plus au point et Jim ne pu que lui jeter sa serviette en pleine figure en se disant que les filles étaient parfois exaspérantes. Il se leva et sortit du Benbow. Marina était sur le ponton d'amarrage, immobile devant l'un des bateaux et le regard vague. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jim la rejoignit et se posta à côté d'elle.

-Marina, dit-il doucement. On… on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, et… je serais ravi d'oublier ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour recommencer du début.

-Non, Jim, dit-elle froidement. Je vais m'en aller.

C'est ce qu'il craignait.

-Tu n'es pas obligée ! Je te laisserai tranquille si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Tu es gentil, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais je ne devais pas rester ici plus de deux jours, de toute façon.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as…

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Les filles des eaux sont programmées pour briser les cœurs des hommes… sauf lorsque leur cœur est déjà pris.

-Mais je ne…

-Je dois aller préparer mes affaires. Au revoir, Jim.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Jim ressentit un froid intense qui lui glaça les lèvres et une décharge électrique parcouru son échine. Il se sentit étrange alors que Marina s'éloignait vers le Benbow. Une question lui vint subitement à l'esprit : Qu'est-ce que Marina avait voulu dire par _déjà pris_ ? Il voulut le lui demander mais se dit qu'il n'allait pas prendre en compte les dires d'une fille qui s'amusait à briser les cœurs. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire un tour en surf solaire pour oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec cette fille des eaux.

Filant à travers les nuages, Jim se laissait tomber à pic en tournant et virevoltant comme un oiseau. Il se sentait tellement libre, ici, tellement loin de ses soucis ! Il allait s'écraser au sol mais redressa le surf au dernier moment en criant à pleins poumons. Il fonça vers le secteur sidérurgique et passa la barrière sans en prendre compte. Tournant, virant entre les machines, Jim s'amusait comme un fou. Il allait repartir vers les falaises quand le bruit d'une sirène se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

-Madame Hawkins !

-Je sais, un autre jus de pamplemousse, je m'en occupe, madame Dunwoodie ! Voilà pour vous, farandole de fleurs stéroïdes, deux éclipses lunaires, et un maxi bol de vermisseaux ouralien… Pour Crapounet !

-Génial ! s'exclama le petit crapaud tandis que Sarah se précipitait vers Delbert.

-Navrée, Delbert, c'est vraiment la folie, depuis ce matin !

-Pas de problèmes, Sarah, assura ce dernier qui lisait un énorme livre. Ah, mes crocs Médor de vénus aux graines salariennes. Miam !

Il allait savourer son plat quand une petite fille crapaud se posta à côté de lui en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux.

-Bonjour, lui dit Delbert. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, curieuse petite… petite…

Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était mais le regard de la petite le dérangeait.

-Euh, au revoir ! Où sont donc passés tes parents ? Aurais-tu donné ta langue au… chat ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la petite sortit une langue immense de sa bouche en gobant ce qu'il avait dans sa cuillère.

-C'est tellement adorable à cet âge-là ! affirma Sarah en regardant la petite s'éloigner.

-Tout à fait… déplorable. Euh… Adorable, grommela Delbert en reposant sa cuillère. À propos d'enfant, que deviens donc Jim ?

-Ça va… beaucoup mieux, répondit Sarah, passablement gênée. Bien sûr, il a passé un cap difficile au début de l'année, mais je suis certaine qu'il commence à remonter la pente…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jim entouré de deux robots policiers.

-Madame Hawkins ? fit l'un d'eux d'une voix métallique.

-Jim ! s'exclama sa mère en laissant tomber sa pile d'assiettes.

-Oh… mauvaise pente, murmura Delbert pour lui-même.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, les gars, dit Jim avec un effroyable culot en se dégageant de la main du robot, qui se reposa sur son épaule aussitôt.

-Pas si vite ! répliqua le policier.

-Nous avons appréhendé votre fils en véhicule solaire dans un secteur prohibé, dit le deuxième d'un ton monotone.

-Infraction à la circulation 9.04 section 15 alinéa, euh…

-…six ? proposa Jim en se frottant la joue.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondit Jim nonchalamment.

-Jim ! s'offusqua sa mère.

-Comme vous le savez madame, c'est une violation flagrante de mise à l'épreuve.

-Oui, je sais, tenta d'expliquer Sarah avec de grands gestes. Je veux dire, je comprends, mais…Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on pourrait…

Mais elle fut interrompt par Delbert.

-Hum, hum… Pardonnez-moi, brigadiers ? Si je puis interférer, je suis un célèbre astrophysicien, le Docteur Delbert Doppler. On vous a parlé de moi, non ? J'ai un CV…

-Êtes-vous le père du petit ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit aussitôt Delbert.

-Oh, non, s'exclama Sarah en riant. Ce n'est qu'un vieil ami de la famille.

-Bas les pattes, monsieur ! aboyèrent les policiers.

-Merci beaucoup, Delbert, je m'occupe de ces messieurs, assura Sarah.

-Bien, Sarah, si vous insistez… Ne me laissez pas recommencer ça, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant avant de filer.

-Suite à une violation répétée de l'article 15 c nous avons confisqué le véhicule, expliqua le premier policier.

-Tout nouveau délit lui vaudra un aller simple en maison de correction, continua le second.

-Au bloc des gringalets.

-En taule.

-Je vous remercie, messieurs, dit Sarah en récupérant Jim que les policiers avaient lâché. Il fera en sorte de ne pas recommencer, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils d'un air entendu.

-On connaît ce genre de délinquants.

-Têtes brûlées.

-Sauvageons.

-_Adolescents_.

-Au plaisir, les amis !

-En avant toute !

Puis ils sortirent en claquant sèchement la porte. Sarah se retourna vers l'auberge. Tous les clients avaient arrêté de manger pour regarder curieusement la scène. Pris sur le fait, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé et retournèrent à leur assiette. Le bruit des conversations et des fourchettes reprit aussitôt.

-Cette fois, j'en ai plus qu'assez, dit Sarah en se tournant vers son fils. Tu veux vraiment devenir délinquant juvénile ? Jim, Jim… regarde-moi. J'ai suffisamment de mal à m'occuper de l'auberge toute seule sans que tu viennes…

-Maman, dit Jim tandis qu'il rassemblait la vaisselle sale. C'est vraiment rien, en plus il y avait personne, et ces flics ne veulent pas me lâcher… Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mère le regarder d'un air perplexe.

-Madame Hawkins ! protesta madame Dunwoodie. Et mon verre de jus de fruit ?

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, madame Dunwoodie, assura Sarah. Jim, je veux seulement t'éviter de gâcher ton avenir et de le regretter un jour ou l'autre, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir s'occuper de ses clients.

-Tu parles, quel avenir… grommela Jim dans sa barbe en apportant la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine.


	5. Une conversation

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 5 : Une conversation

Jim, sur le toit de l'auberge, lançait des cailloux d'un air morne. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il regarda les étoiles et les galaxies visibles depuis Mandragore et tenta de trouver le nom de chacune. Il avait déçu sa mère, une fois de plus. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit fière de lui, et il regrettait maintenant sa virée en surf solaire. Il entendit alors un grognement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Elena, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à sortir de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour le rejoindre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en riant.

Elena se força à ne pas regarder en bas et s'approcha, l'air crispé.

-C'est la question que je suis en train de me poser, figure-toi ! aboya-t-elle. Sur le toit, non mais vraiment…

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

-Jim, il faut que je te parle. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure, et…

-Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, ce n'est vraiment pas le…

-Ça suffit ! dit-elle en le poussant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. J'en ai assez de vous voir vous quereller, tous les deux. Vous allez adopter un autre comportement, ou je crois que je vais devenir folle !

-Tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

-Écoute, dit-elle en soupirant. Je sais que tu as de la peine de voir ta mère te réprimander. Mais sache qu'elle se fait énormément du souci pour toi, parce que tu ne lui parles pas. Si tu pouvais seulement… se mettre à sa place une fraction de seconde ! Elle aimerait que vous discutiez, même si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi ! Ouvre-toi un peu à elle, c'est ta mère, tu peux tout lui dire !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Jim, suspicieux.

Elena lui répondit, l'air furieux :

-Je m'efforce d'arranger les choses… Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais devenir folle si tu continues à ne pas profiter de la chance que tu as, _toi_, d'avoir une mère !

Jim se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Elena pourquoi elle n'avait pas de parents. Elena continua :

-Il fallait que je te le dise, c'était plus fort que moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Jim entendit la voix de Delbert à travers la vitre. Il retint Elena par le bras et lui fit signe d'écouter :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous y arrivez, Sarah, disait Delbert. Tenter de gérer un commerce tout en élevant un bandit comme… un bandit, non, un petit… comme Jim !

-Comment j'y arrive ? répondit Sarah. Je suis pratiquement au bout du rouleau. Depuis que son père est parti, il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis… Vous savez à quel point il est brillant. Il a construit tout seul son premier surf solaire à huit ans ! Malgré ça il ne s'intéresse pas à l'école. Il a continuellement des ennuis, et quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression de parler à un étranger. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Delbert, je suis vraiment…

Jim lança un regard entendu vers Elena.

-Si tu faisais un effort, aussi ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne lui parles qu'avec des grommellements et… et ne prends pas cet air de chien battu !

-Je ne prends aucun air, c'est juste que… Oh, de toute façon elle ne comprend rien, et toi non plus tu ne comprends rien.

Elena fronça les sourcils et sembla se retenir de hurler de colère.

-Mais oui, tu es un incompris du monde, Jim ! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est tellement difficile de comprendre que tu t'isoles parce tu ne veux pas partager tes problèmes, tes doutes ou tes questions… Tu ne sais pas où tu vas, c'est ça ton problème ! C'est pour ça que tu détestes tant l'école, si tu pouvais seulement avoir un soupçon de projet pour ton avenir ! Mais tu ne sais pas quelle porte prendre, il y a trop de choix ! Et tu préfères attendre que ça se passe et voler sur ta planche pour te libérer de ces questions qui te posent problèmes, et en passant rembarrer tout ceux qui essaient de s'approcher de toi. Mais plus le temps passe sans que tu ne fasses rien, et plus les portes se referment, Jim ! C'est toi qui ne te comprends pas, pas les autres ! Mais bien sûr, tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je dis, comme toujours ! Tu n'en as rien à faire des conseils des autres, tu te sens incompris, au-dessus d'eux, c'est bien ça ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement, espèce de prétentieux colérique. Tout le monde a compris sauf toi ! Mais vas-y, tu n'as qu'à fuir sur ta planche, c'est tellement plus facile que d'affronter les problèmes !

Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ça lui avait fait du bien. Tant pis si Jim ne l'avait pas écouté, elle avait soulagé sa conscience. Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de la chance qu'il avait, lui, de pouvoir aller en cours ? Elle le trouvait si égoïste de sécher l'école alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour y inscrire sa petite sœur ! Complètement hors d'elle, Elena détourna la tête pour ne plus le voir, et regarda le paysage avec en imaginant sa tête coincée dans la moulinette à purée. Un silence s'installa et Elena s'attendit à tout : que Jim s'en aille sans dire un mot, qu'il se moque d'elle, qu'il se mette en colère, ou même qu'il la frappe. Mais qu'il pose une main sur son épaule, jamais elle n'y aurait pensé. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle le regarda, surprise, et s'aperçut que Jim la regardait d'un air effaré.

-Je… Je ne savais pas que ça te contrariait à ce point, dit-il.

-Ça contrarie surtout ta mère, Jim ! répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Du coup, quand je la voie triste comme maintenant, forcément ça me contrarie, oui !

Jim sembla mal à l'aise et Elena en fut gênée.

-Écoute, Jim. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, je ne pensais même pas que tu écouterais.

-Tu me prends pour un insensible ? s'offusqua Jim.

Elena fit mine de réfléchir et répondit avec éloquence :

-Oui.

Jim rit légèrement mais reprit rapidement une mine sombre en fixant Elena. Jim hésita, mais prit son courage à deux mains et demanda d'un air nonchalant en regardant au loin :

-Elena ? Où sont… où sont tes parents ?

-Eh bien… Dans mes souvenirs, Maman avait l'odeur des coquelicots et était aussi rayonnante qu'un lever de soleil. Elle est morte à la naissance de Jess. Papa ne l'a pas supporté et il a commencé à boire. Il me frappait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est le jour où il a levé la main sur Jess que je me suis enfuie en l'emmenant avec moi.

Elena avait dit tout cela très vite, et un silence s'installa.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il sincèrement.

-Oh, ne le sois pas ! dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Tu sais, je garde toujours les meilleurs souvenirs d'eux.

Jim admira la façon dont Elena voyait les choses. Il se dit qu'elle avait dû faire face à tant de choses si jeune qu'elle avait dû grandi trop vite. Tous deux regardèrent au loin silencieusement, et Jim réfléchit à ses propres parents. Son père était parti et sa mère se tuait au travail depuis son départ. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devait rendre la vie bien dure à sa mère et se sentit soudain extrêmement malheureux. Il décida de briser le silence en changeant de sujet :

-Et toi, Elena ? Tu me parles d'avenir et de projets, mais toi, tu sais où tu vas ?

-Oh, dit Elena d'un air surpris. Eh bien…

Elena resta un moment sans répondre et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Moi, tu sais, j'ai déjà passé ma porte… Celle du Benbow, ajouta-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

-Tu ne comptes pas travailler au Benbow toute ta vie !

-Je sais que ça te ferait _énormément_ plaisir que je m'en aille, dit-elle en riant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Jim imagina le Benbow sans Elena et se rendit compte à quel point il serait vide sans elle. Elle pensait donc qu'il la détestait à ce point ? Il allait lui poser cette question quand elle parla la première :

-Mais… toi, tu es doué en mécanique, tu pourrais t'orienter dans ce domaine ?

-Oh, _doué_, c'est vite dit. Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à resserrer un boulon…

Elena rit et ils se regardèrent un moment en se souriant, ce qui ne leur arrivait pratiquement jamais.

-C'est drôle, je me rends compte que… dit Elena en regardant Jim d'un air étonné. Enfin, je crois que c'est la première conversation qu'on ait depuis six ans qu'on se connaît.

Jim la regarda, surpris. Vu de cet angle, Jim réalisa que leur discussion avait surtout été des altercations, disputes et autres prises de bec.

-Oui, et c'est franchement agréable, avoua-t-il avant de rajouter précipitamment : Je veux dire, plus agréable que d'habitude.

C'était trop tard. Elena avait déjà écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Jim se sentit idiot.

-Jim ? demanda Elena après un moment d'hésitation. Tu parleras à ta mère ? De tes projets, de ce qui te plaît, de ce que tu ressens ?

Jim poussa un soupir agacé, mais se résigna à approuver Elena. Après tout, elle avait peut-être raison, et il se sentait mal d'être la source des ennuis de sa mère. Elena sembla ravie de sa décision et sourit d'un côté de la bouche. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cela ne les gêna pas. Ils se souriaient, agréablement étonnés d'avoir eu une vraie conversation, et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte vraiment, se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'esprit vidé, et un sentiment étrange les envahit, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux et que rien ne pouvaient les atteindre. Ils se rapprochaient toujours, silencieux. Jim se concentra sur les yeux brillants d'Elena et se sentit comme engourdi. Quand à elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rapprocher encore plus de Jim…

Leur nez allaient se toucher quand un bruit d'explosion les fit sursauter, les sortant de leur rêverie. Un vaisseau spatial venait de passer au-dessus d'eux, le réacteur fumant, et alla s'écraser en catastrophe sur le ponton du Benbow.

-Rentre à l'intérieur, conseilla Jim à Elena avant de glisser sur les tuiles pour porter secours au vaisseau.

-Monsieur ! appela-t-il. Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?

Toussant et crachant, un vieil homme sortit de son vaisseau et attrapa Jim par le col.

-Je sais qu'il va venir, grogna-t-il. Tu ne l'entends donc pas ? Avec ses rouages et ses engrenages clinquants et claquants comme le diable en personne !

-Euh… Vous êtes sûr que vous vous êtes pas cogné la tête ? demanda Jim, perplexe.

-Ils veulent mon coffre… continua le vieillard en cherchant quelque chose dans son vaisseau. Ce cyborg démoniaque et sa bande gougeât et… Mais il faudra qu'ils le prennent au cadavre fumant de ce vieux brigand de Billy Bones avant que je…

Mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Jim le saisit par le bras.

-Oh, laissez-moi vous aidez. Comme ça, dit-il en le hissant du sol. Maman va adorer ça, ajouta-t-il tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber.

De l'intérieur, Delbert ouvrit porte et Jim vit sa mère se lever brusquement, une main sur le cœur.

-James Pleiades Hawkins ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Il est blessé ! l'interrompit-il en allongeant le vieil homme sur le sol. C'est grave !

-Mon coffre, petit… Il va bientôt venir, dit-il en tapant le code pour l'ouvrir. Ne le laisse pas trouver ça.

Il sortit une petite sphère entourée d'un chiffon.

-Qui doit venir ? demanda Jim.

-Le cyborg, répondit le vieillard en l'attrapant par le col. Méfie-toi du cyborg…

Et dans un coup de tonnerre spectaculaire, le vieillard rendit son dernier souffle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un vaisseau atterrit devant le Benbow. Jim alla regarder par le store et vit la silhouette de plusieurs hommes armés.

-Vite, il faut partir ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant sa mère par le bras, suivi de Delbert qui cria la même chose, paniqué.

Il entendit les hommes entrer dans le Benbow tandis qu'Elena accourrait vers eux, affolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu…

-Va chercher Jess ! ordonna-t-il.

Elena ne se fit pas prier. Elle rentra dans la chambre et ressortit aussitôt, Jess dans ses bras. Jim la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Delbert avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre au fond du couloir et appelait Galina, sa brave limace géante, en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas bouger. Il prit Sarah par le bras et la fit monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Ne craignez rien, Sarah, je suis expert en science physique, très chère.

-Non, non, non, gémissait Sarah tandis que Jim et Elena les rejoignaient en courant.

-On y va ! encouragea Delbert. À trois ! Un…

-Trois ! s'exclama Jim en les poussant, entraînant le groupe avec lui.

Ils crièrent tous de frayeur, avant de tomber lourdement dans la voiture. Delbert fit galoper sa limace et ils s'enfuirent tous loin du Benbow. Sarah se retourna, apercevant avec horreur les flammes qui consumaient l'auberge où elle avait grandi, travaillé et élevé son fils. Elle prit son visage dans sa main, abattue, tandis que Jim, mal à l'aise, porta son attention sur la sphère ornée d'étranges motifs.


	6. Drôle de sphère

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 6 : Drôle de sphère

Le petit groupe alla se réfugier dans la grande demeure du Docteur Doppler, où ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

-Je viens de parler à la Marie Chaussée, déclara Delbert. Ces maudits pirates ont disparu sans laisser de trace. Je suis navré, Sarah. Il semblerait que tous ces forbans ont réduit votre auberge en cendres.

Jim couvrit les épaules de sa mère avec une serviette. Il voulait s'excuser et tenta un geste pour la réconforter, mais n'en trouva pas le courage. Il alla prendre la sphère et Elena le rejoignit. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et elle n'avait pas lâché Jess depuis leur fuite.

-Dépose-là, on est en sécurité, ici, s'exaspéra Jim.

-Elle a eu peur, elle ne veut pas me lâcher, répliqua Elena.

Jim se posta devant le visage de la petite fille et lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

-Tu peux descendre de ta sœur, Jess. On n'a plus rien à craindre, chez Delbert. Et… tu as le droit de regarder tous les livres que tu souhaites, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jess sauta aussitôt par terre et courut en criant autour de l'immense bibliothèque.

-Quel remarquable force de persuasion, nota Elena.

-Ma mère m'en veut, chuchota Jim.

Elena secoua la tête et murmura :

-Tu sais très bien que non, elle est secouée d'avoir perdu l'auberge. Je pense qu'elle en veut au monde entier, en ce moment.

-Merci de me rassurer, dit Jim ironiquement.

Delbert se racla la gorge.

-En tout cas, ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour cette étrange petite sphère.

-Arrête de tripoter ce machin ! s'écria Elena en désignant l'objet que Jim triturait.

-De quoi tu as peur ? ricana Jim.

-Et si c'était une bombe, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Ce n'est pas une bombe.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Ces motifs me déconcertent, continua Delbert. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable.

Jim toucha à un bouton et la sphère parut s'allumer.

-Arrête, Jim ! s'écria Elena, hors d'elle en essayant de lui enlever l'objet des mains. Tu vas tous nous faire tuer !

Mais Jim n'écoutait pas. Il continuait à tourner la sphère aussi simplement qu'un jouet.

-Même avec ma grande expérience et mon remarquable intellect, affirma Delbert, il me faudrait des années pour débloquer cette… Hey !

La sphère venait de s'allumer en faisant un bruit étrange.

-Jim ! dit Elena avec un air de reproche.

Mais un hologramme immense apparut, représentant une carte galactique.

-Mais, mais, bredouilla Delbert. C'est une carte !

Tandis que la carte tournait sur elle-même, il s'extasiait des planètes et des galaxies, jusqu'à reconnaître une planète en particulier.

-Mais c'est… c'est…

-La planète au trésor ! finit Jim.

-Non ! s'extasia le Docteur.

-C'est la planète au trésor !

-Le magot de Flint, rêva Delbert. Le butin de mille univers ! Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que tout ce trésor est à portée de navire !

Delbert rêva des honneurs qu'on lui attribuait mais Jim ferma la sphère et la carte disparut.

-Maman, c'est gagné ! C'est la solution de tous nos problèmes !

-Jim, c'est impossible, on ne pourra jamais…

-Tu ne te souviens plus, de toutes ces histoires ?

-C'est tout ce qu'elles étaient ! s'emporta Sarah. Des _histoires_ !

-Avec ce trésor, continua Jim, on pourrait rebâtir le Benbow cent fois ou même plus !

-Mais, Jim… C'est tout à fait, oh, comment dire… Delbert, expliquez-lui à quel point c'est grotesque !

-Oui, c'est totalement absurde, on ne traverse pas la galaxie tout seul !

-Voilà enfin une remarque pleine de bon sens ! triompha Sarah.

-C'est pourquoi je pars également, ajouta Delbert.

-Delbert ! s'offusqua Sarah.

Sous l'œil amusé de Jim, Delbert expliquait déjà comment préparer l'expédition et affréter le navire, dansant de joie.

-Ça va, ça suffit, vous êtes tous les deux consignés ! cria Sarah.

-Maman, écoute, dit alors Jim en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je sais que je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie, et je suis sûr que je t'ai très souvent déçu. Mais je veux me racheter, et j'en ai l'occasion ! Je veux faire quelque chose de bien, dit-il avec détermination.

-Hum… Sarah ? appela Delbert.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Elena. Elle était restée assise sans rien dire, mais fixait Jim avec un sourire d'émotion. Jim lui rendit son sourire tandis que les deux adultes se tournaient vers lui pour annoncer leur verdict.

-Jim, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit sa mère.

-Je sais, dit son fils en lui prenant la main. Y a aucun risque. Et tu seras fière de moi.

Delbert interrompit ce moment d'émotion en énonçant les conditions de préparation de l'expédition.

-Jim, mon petit, bientôt nous décollerons vers le spatioport !

Jim alla voir Jess qui semblait excitée comme une puce.

-Jim va à la chasse au trésor ? demanda-t-elle à sa grande sœur.

Le sourire d'Elena avait disparu et elle fixait le feu d'un air furieux.

-Non, ma chérie, répondit-elle sèchement. Il va tenter sans succès de réaliser un rêve puéril qui relève de la folie et d'une envie suicidaire incroyable…

Jess tourna son visage vers Jim, surprise du ton de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Jim.

Elena regarda Jim, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Ce… trésor… est… une légende, articula-t-elle.

-Elena, j'ai vu, dans les yeux de ce vieillard, j'ai vu que ce trésor existait !

-Sottises ! s'emporta-t-elle en se levant, les poings serrés. Ce trésor n'existe pas !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me reprochais de ne pas avoir de projet ?

Elena bouillonnait de rage et tenta de trouver un argument pour le dissuader de partir.

-Oui, mais… Je ne parlais pas d'une chasse au trésor à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Tu vas faire ce voyage pour _rien_ !

-Merci, Elena ! Merci de me soutenir dans l'expérience la plus importante de ma vie !

Elena allait répliquer mais Jess les interrompit, en pleurs.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Elena… sanglota-t-elle, le trésor existe vraiment… Jim m'a dit…

-Eh bien il t'a mentit ! cria Elena, les larmes aux yeux. Ce trésor n'est qu'une _stupide_ histoire, et Jim va faire un _stupide_ voyage en suivant cette _stupide_ carte dans un _stupide_ bateau !

-Arrête de crier sur ta sœur, elle n'y est pour rien !

Elena regarda avec désespoir sa sœur se réfugier dans les jambes de Jim. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel Jim et Elena se fusillèrent du regard, puis Jim déclara sèchement :

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me dissuaderais de partir… Tu devrais être contente, je pars _enfin_ ! Je te fiche la paix, sors le champagne !

-C'est ça… dit Elena entre ses dents. Tu as raison, _bon vent !_

Elle passa devant lui en lui lançant un dernier regard furibond avant de monter dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison de Delbert. Jim la regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings, une sorte de boule dans l'estomac. Jess lui tira le pantalon et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Jim ne pu résister et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement, enroulant ses petites boucles de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Quand il emmena Jess devant la chambre que Delbert avait choisie pour les sœurs Bantini, il embrassa la petite fille et la laissa rentrer seule avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Il allait repartir quand il entendit Jess demander à sa sœur :

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

L'estomac de Jim se noua et il colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter la réponse d'Elena :

-Pour rien, ma chérie. Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié après, tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu as crié ?

-Parce que… C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que Jim s'en aille.

Il sembla à Jim que son estomac disparut totalement.

-Alors pourquoi tu as crié ?

-Je crois que c'est parce que… j'ai eu peur…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Il va… Oh, et puis arrête de poser des questions.

Jim s'éloigna, l'esprit embrouillé. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau d'Elena en s'allongeant dans un lit que Delbert lui proposa, et plongea dans un sommeil agité.


	7. Banane et perceoreille

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 7 : Banane et perce-oreille

Les préparatifs étaient terminés. Jim et Delbert étaient dans le charter qui les emmenait au spatioport de Mandragore. Sa mère l'avait étreint tellement fort qu'il avait encore mal aux côtes. La petite Jess lui avait promis de lui faire un magnifique dessin et même les domestiques de Delbert, Rose et Marie, avaient agité leurs mouchoirs en partant. Mais Elena n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, Jim ne l'avait pas vue durant toute la période des préparatifs depuis la nuit de l'attaque des bandits. Elle était restée dans sa chambre ou avait guetté les allers-retours de Jim pour le croiser le moins possible.

Jim regardait au-dehors par la vitre sale. Il essaya de mémoriser toutes les images de Mandragore qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas avant un bout de temps. Ils finirent par arriver au spatioport, un lieu bondé de monde affairé. Alors que Delbert tentait malheureusement de faire la conversation, Jim essayait de trouver le navire en demandant à des dockers. Il arriva alors sur un quai où était amarré un somptueux trois-mâts. Delbert n'avait pas ménagé son financement ! Le docteur, qui s'était lancé dans un débat sur son scaphandre, lui rentra dedans, surpris que Jim se soit arrêté. Levant les yeux, il s'exclama :

-Oh ! Jim, c'est notre bâtiment ! Le _RLS Héritage_ !

-Wow, murmura Jim en s'avançant, émerveillé.

Il suivit Delbert qui montait sur le navire, mais…

-Jim ! fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Ce dernier se retourna et aperçut Elena qui jouait des coudes dans la foule compacte pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

-Elena ? s'exclama-t-il en cachant sa joie. Comment as-tu…

-J'ai fait du stop, répondit-elle, essoufflée. Il fallait… Il fallait absolument que je te donne ça.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier. C'était un dessin de Jess qui représentait Jim sur un bateau, bien qu'il lui semblât au premier regard qu'il s'agissait d'un perce-oreille sur une banane brunâtre.

-C'est, bredouilla Jim, le cœur étrangement serré. C'est… très gentil, vraiment.

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon attitude, dit-elle précipitamment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et je suis très contente que tu fasses ce voyage.

-C'est… c'est pas grave, dit Jim, trop heureux de voir que tout s'arrangeait. N'en parlons plus.

Elena semblait victime d'un dilemme émotionnel car elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

-En fait, pour tout te dire, je suis passée devant une boutique de souvenirs en venant, et j'ai pris quelque chose pour toi.

Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste un paquet plat et rectangulaire assez coloré. Jim ne savait pas quoi dire. Curieux, il regarda l'inscription sur le paquet et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'étiquette.

-Tu as volé… une _bouée intergalactique motorisée…!_

-Surmontée d'une tête de canard, s'il te plaît. Orange à pois rouges, pour qu'on te repère facilement.

-Je savais que je ne partirais pas sans subir une dernière fois tes sarcasmes, ronchonna Jim.

-Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Jim ! Regarde bien, il est écrit : _Silencieux, d'une forme aérodynamique et d'un design étudié, la bouée intergalactique est équipée d'un moteur possédant une batterie d'une autonomie de 2 heures, ainsi qu'une commande directionnelle. Du jamais vu !_

-Oui, il est aussi écrit : _De trois à dix ans_, répliqua Jim.

Elena ignora sa remarque et regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

-Sache que le vendeur me poursuit depuis Mandragore, il faut croire qu'il y tenait !

Et elle ajouta en prenant un air de conspiratrice :

-J'ai peut-être volé un prototype de bouée ultrasophistiqué !

Jim éclata de rire. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Elena eut soudain la mine sombre et déglutit avec difficulté.

-En fait, euh… dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Je suis entrée par hasard dans un magasin de marine, et… Je me suis dit que la bouée ne te plairait peut-être pas, alors, euh…

Elle sortit un deuxième paquet de sa poche, plus petit et cubique cette fois-ci.

-Je me suis dis que ça pourrait te servir, continua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Jim fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Elena se mit à tortiller le paquet entre ses doigts et regarda ses chaussures.

-Enfin, je t'ai acheté une broutille, finit-elle par dire en lui tendant le paquet.

Jim hésita à l'ouvrir. Etait-ce encore une farce ? Cédant à la curiosité, il ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit une boussole magnifiquement ouvragée posé sur un coussin de paille et en resta bouche bée.

-Mais… Elena, ça a dû te coûter une fortune ? Et… tes économies, la robe… ?

-Tu vois, là, montra-t-elle en l'ignorant. Tu tournes les petits boutons pour indiquer ta destination, et la boussole te montre automatiquement la direction à prendre, j'ai trouvé que c'était utile.

Jim ne savait pas quoi dire. Il resta longtemps à regarder Elena qui fixait la boussole. Soudain, il la prit par les épaules et dit :

-Viens avec moi.

Elena consentit à lever les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard mêlé d'étonnement et de tristesse. Jim ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, mais il sentit que c'était ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais… Jim, tu sais très bien… Ta mère a besoin de moi pour reconstruire l'auberge.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, quand je reviendrai, on sera riche !

Elena ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

-Jim, ce trésor n'est qu'une…

Elle allait continuer quand une voix tonitruante provenant de la foule la fit sursauter.

-CHAROGNE !

Elena fit volte-face en poussant un cri étouffé et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Jim jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut au loin un homme moustachu qui dépassait les autres d'au moins deux têtes, brandissant une planche de bois avec l'une de ses nombreuses tentacules.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est le vendeur du magasin de souvenir, demanda Jim.

-Le bougre, dit Elena en se retournant vers Jim. Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, l'air affolé, et, avant que Jim ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Elena se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

-Bon voyage, dit-elle en le regardant une dernière fois.

Et, en un éclair, elle tourna les talons et courut au milieu de la foule, pour enfin disparaître derrière un muret. Jim toucha sa joue qui lui semblait s'être enflammée, l'air hébété. Il resta un moment ainsi la main sur sa joue, le visage écarlate et la bouche entrouverte, jusqu'à ce que Delbert pose une patte sur son épaule, l'air amusé.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, mon pauvre Jim ?

Jim sortit soudain de son rêve et regarda Delbert.

-Je… Elle a euh… Euh, rien du tout, allons-y, dit-il avec détermination en s'engageant sur la passerelle menant au _RLS Héritage_.

Avant de poser le pied sur le pont, il se retourna et scruta le quai un instant, puis sauta à bord du navire qui allait bientôt l'entraîner dans l'aventure la plus fantastique de toute son existence.


	8. Retour à Mandragore

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Note : Ce chapitre prend en compte le voyage de Jim et commence à son retour.

Chapitre 8 : Retour à Mandragore

Sarah, totalement paniquée, inspectait la foule en essayant de jouer des coudes. Au moment où elle avait bien reçu le message de la capitainerie lui informant l'arrivée d'un navire nommé _RLS Héritage_, Sarah s'était précipitée sur le premier charter en partance pour le spatioport de mandragore. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fils depuis le jour de son départ, et la seule pensée de ne pas le retrouver sur le quai lui était insupportable. Une main se posa sur son épaule et tout son corps frissonna. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Jim la regarda un instant et se jeta dans ses bras. Sarah resta paralysée un instant, et, réalisant soudain que son fils était sain et sauf, elle le serra dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel qu'il lui ait rendu son fils.

Il se redressa et elle lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, mais un blob surgit de nulle part et se frotta contre sa joue.

-Oh, dit-elle, étonnée.

-Maman, on l'a trouvé ! s'exclama Jim, incapable de retenir le secret plus longtemps.

-Quoi ?

-Le trésor, on l'a trouvé… Il existe vraiment !

Sceptique, Sarah lui toucha le front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, mais Delbert arriva derrière Jim et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sarah.

-Heureux de vous revoir, chère Sarah. Ne vous en faites pas, sa température est tout à fait normale. Nous avons bien trouvé le trésor de Flint, mais il est malheureusement parti en fumée.

Jim éclata de rire et Delbert le regarda d'un air surpris. Le capitaine Amelia s'approcha d'eux et tendit la main à Sarah.

-Je me présente avant que Delbert ne me force à aller voir un médecin, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. Capitaine Amelia.

Sarah serra sa main aussitôt, puis Delbert secoua la tête et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Vous nous excuserez, dit-il à Jim et Sarah. Mais cette demoiselle a besoin de _soins_, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard furieux à Amelia.

Sarah prit alors Jim par la main et ils coururent vers les charters qui les ramèneraient à Mandragore.

-J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, maman !

-Ce soir, mon chéri. Tu as besoin de repos.

-Maman, le capitaine Amelia m'a promis de me recommander à l'Académie Interstellaire, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sarah posa une main sur sa bouche.

-Jim ! Mais c'est formidable !

Elle proposa alors de contacter le directeur de l'Académie pour une entrevue et ils imaginèrent ce qu'on y enseignait.

Arrivés à Mandragore, Sarah ne l'emmena pas au Benbow mais chez Delbert. Marie, l'une des domestiques, les accueillit chaleureusement et Jim fut content de voir que sa mère avait été aux petits soins.

-Je n'ai pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit, Rose et Marie ont été adorables.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Jim depuis un moment et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il prit un air détaché pour ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé.

-Au fait… où est Elena ?

Jim vit avec stupéfaction les domestiques pousser une exclamation de colère. Sarah rit doucement.

-Oui, Rose et Marie n'ont pas apprécié qu'Elena veuille à tout prix les aider pour la cuisine et le ménage. Mais tu connais Elena, c'est une fille butée. Elena ? appela-t-elle.

-Elle est sortie, Madame Hawkins, dit l'une des domestiques.

-Où ça ?

-Au même endroit que d'habitude, répondit l'autre en soupirant.

-Au moins, quand elle est là-bas, elle nous laisse travailler, grommela la première.

Sarah se retint de rire.

-Quand Elena n'embête pas les domestiques ici, dit-elle, ça veut dire qu'elle est au Benbow.

-Au Benbow ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir de ton arrivée. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. James Pleiades Hawkins ! appela-t-elle en le voyant se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée. Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles. Tu vas manger un bon repas et te reposer !

-J'ai l'estomac plein, mentit Jim en passant la porte. Et je reviendrais vite, promis !

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Sarah et courut à travers les rues en direction du Benbow. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il courait, mais il avait envie de voir Elena et aussi la petite Jess. En arrivant devant le Benbow, la surprise le stoppa net. Le Benbow était en ruines, sauf le rez-de-chaussée qui était quasiment refait. Des poutres soutenaient le premier étage dont les murs avaient été abattus. Jim vit que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et il se précipita sur le seuil, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il allait pousser la porte, mais quand il entendit son propre prénom, il s'immobilisa pour écouter :

-Tu sais ce qu'a fait Jim quand il s'est fait capturé par les horribles pirates ? fit la voix d'Elena.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? répondit celle de Jess.

Jim regarda par la porte entrouverte et vit Elena de dos, une serviette enroulée sur la tête et un balai à la main, mimant son récit. Jess, assise sur le comptoir, buvait littéralement ses paroles :

-…attendant que la nuit tombe, Jim coupe ses cordes et sort sur le pont après avoir assommé le garde. Le canot de sauvetage lui tendait les bras, il n'avait qu'à partir incognito, mais Jim n'allait pas partir les mains vides ! Il se faufile alors dans la cabine du capitaine Flint en personne et se met à chercher son butin. Soudain, voilà que le vieux perroquet hurle au voleur ! Alors Jim vole la carte, trouve le butin caché dans la lanterne et l'emporte dans le canot de sauvetage dans lequel il saute pour échapper aux pirates furieux. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a pu, grâce à la carte volée à Flint, retrouver son navire le _RLS_, euh… _Fortune_.

-_Héritage_, intervint Jim en entrant dans le Benbow. C'est le _RLS Héritage_.

Les deux filles s'étaient tournées et étaient resté bouche bée. Elena avait lâché son balai des mains, qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Jess fut la première à réagir : elle sauta d'un bond du comptoir et courut vers Jim en criant, qui la prit dans ses bras pour constater qu'elle avait nettement pris du poids.

-Ouf ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Ton rire m'a manqué, chipie !

-C'est vrai que tu as parlé à des sirènes ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Jim lança un regard à Elena qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire : ''Débrouille-toi !''

-Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est vrai ! répondit-il à la petite fille. Mais elles n'étaient pas aussi jolies que toi !

Il la reposa et s'avança vers Elena, qui avait toujours les yeux écarquillés avec sa serviette enroulée sur ses cheveux. Jim se retint de sourire pour avoir l'air le plus solennel possible.

-Je t'ai manqué, j'espère ? dit-il.

-Tu parles, répliqua Elena dans un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. Je n'ai même pas remarqué ton absence…

Il y eut deux secondes pendant lesquelles ils purent se retenir, puis Elena craqua la première et se jeta sur Jim en poussant un cri de joie. Une sensation étrange et inhabituelle apparut au creux de l'estomac de ce dernier. Il la serra contre lui et se sentit incroyablement heureux.

-Jim ! hurla-t-elle dans son oreille. J'arrive pas à y croire, tu es enfin revenu !

Jim éclata de rire. C'était si bon de la revoir ! Mais ça, il se garderait bien de le lui dire.

-Tu m'as manqué, idiot, avoua Elena en le libérant de son étreinte.

En se redressant, elle avait fait tomber sa serviette et ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, approuva Jim en se passant une main dans les cheveux, légèrement embarrassé par leur étreinte. Hum... Alors comme ça, je parle aux sirènes ?

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui raconte des histoires, répondit Elena en prenant un air faussement coupable.

Jim lui sourit en la regardant. Elena avait changé. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, ou en moins, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se surprit à la détailler et détourna le regard. Elle le prit alors par la main et l'entraîna dehors en courant.

-Vite, allons chez Delbert et raconte-nous tout !

-Attendez-moi ! protesta Jess en accourrant.

Jim la prit sur ses épaules et ils coururent tous les trois à toute vitesse vers la maison de Delbert, où ils retrouvèrent le capitaine Amelia, un bandage autour de son épaule blessée. Quand tous se furent amicalement présentés, Sarah demanda le silence en tapant des mains et s'exclama :

-Ne nous faîtes pas attendre plus longtemps ! Delbert, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé !

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi, le héros de cette aventure ! C'est à Jim de raconter sa véritable épopée !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jim, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, passablement gêné.

-Oh, vous exagérez…

Mais tous protestèrent en s'asseyant autour de lui. Alors Jim raconta tout son récit : de l'équipage du RLS Héritage, de sa confiance envers Silver, de son travail en tant que mousse, de la mutinerie, de la planète, de sa rencontre avec Ben, du trésor de Flint, et enfin de leur fuite inespérée. Tous buvaient ses paroles. Sarah écarquillait les yeux de terreur, Jess avait la bouche grande ouverte, les domestiques fronçaient les sourcils, perplexes, Delbert et le capitaine s'amusaient en rajoutant parfois des faits à son histoire, et Elena le regardait, émerveillée et admirative, le regard brillant. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi et Jim en ressentit une étrange fierté.

Lorsqu'il acheva son récit en ''omettant'' bien sûr le fait qu'il avait laissé partir Silver et en transformant sa disparition en une fuite, il y eut un silence. Jim plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit une poignée du trésor.

-Je vous ai ramené un petit souvenir.

Tous les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, même ceux de Delbert et Amelia. Jim s'adressa à sa mère.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on pourrait reconstruire le Benbow cent fois…

Sarah, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main sur son cœur et sourit à Jim. L'une des domestiques éclata en sanglots. Oh oui, il allait reconstruire le Benbow, entrer à l'Académie Interstellaire et avoir enfin un avenir. Il en avait fait la promesse à sa mère, mais aussi à Silver, et se jura de la tenir coûte que coûte.


	9. Epluchures de pommes et tas de chiffons

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 9 : Épluchures de pommes et tas de chiffon

Les travaux n'avaient pas duré longtemps et venaient de s'achever. Jim entra dans le Benbow et embrassa sa mère qui établissait une longue liste pour la fête qui allait se dérouler le soir même, qui allait inaugurer la nouvelle auberge.

-Tu sais, dit Jim. On pourrait acheter des robots qui te remplacent aussi pour faire ces listes.

-Merci, ricana Sarah, mais je pense pouvoir m'en passer. Tout est vraiment parfait. Je suis fière de toi, Jim.

Rien n'aurait plus lui faire plus plaisir. Mais Jim se rappela qu'il était venu remercier quelqu'un.

-Où est Elena ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, sûrement en train de se battre avec les nouveaux robots dans la cuisine, répondit Sarah dans un soupir.

Intrigué par sa réponse, Jim entra dans la pièce et découvrit Elena en pleine crise de panique, en train de sermonner un à un les robots cuisiniers :

-Ne battez pas les œufs aussi rapidement ! Je vous signale qu'on ne coupe pas les oignons de ce côté, très cher… Attention, pas si chaud, le four ! Vous êtes en train de faire un massacre !

-Hey ! dit Jim en attrapant son poignet et en la faisant pivoter vers lui.

Elena le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Jim, fais quelque chose, ils ne savent même pas éplucher des pommes saturniennes correctement !

-Elena, ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font, dit-il en riant. Ils sont programmés pour ça. Ne cherche pas des excuses pour reprendre le contrôle de la cuisine.

Jim avait vu juste : Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda tristement l'un des robots nettoyer le plan de travail.

-Mais…

Jim poussa un soupir d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On n'aurait jamais dû te laisser travailler autant, avec Maman. Tu es complètement accro, ma pauvre Elena.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard. Jim la prit par les épaules.

-Écoute, tu n'as plus à travailler, ici. Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour !

Elena lui jeta un étrange regard avant de hocher la tête, le visage crispé. Jim hésita un moment avant de lui dire, puis il se jeta à l'eau.

-Pour tout te dire, hum… annonça Jim. J'ai… j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elena haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, eh bien… C'est un cadeau pour toi. Et pour Jess ! dit-il précipitamment en sortant le paquet de son sac. Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Elena le prit dans ses mains et regarda Jim d'un air méfiant.

-Ça va me sauter à la figure ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Ouvre, je te dis !

Jim ressentis une gêne indescriptible et se souvint du jour de son départ, lorsqu'Elena lui avait offert la boussole sur le quai.

-Si c'est une farce, je te jure que tu vas… dit-elle en ouvrant le paquet, s'interrompant aussitôt en découvrant son contenu.

Elle leva des yeux écarquillés vers Jim, qui, mal à l'aise, sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elena sortit la robe de ses rêves du carton et la déplia devant elle.

-C'est elle, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Elle sourit à Jim.

-Hum… Le ''vieux tas de chiffon'', si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, dit Jim en riant.

-Wow, Jim, dit Elena en l'ajustant sur elle et en tournoyant, l'air rêveur. Elle est vraiment… magnifique ! Mais… ajouta-t-elle en regardant dans le paquet. Il y en a une pour Jess ! Tu n'aurais pas dû…

-Tu mérites cent fois plus de ma part, avoua Jim. Tu sais que ton fichu canard motorisé m'a sauvé la vie ?

-Qu… quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas raconté, mais je m'en suis servi sur la planète, pour rejoindre le _RLS Héritage_ lors du siège des pirates. Pas très discret, mais efficace.

Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et rit encore en imaginant la scène. Puis elle regarda sa robe de nouveau.

-Tout de même, Jim. Cette robe, c'est vraiment trop. Comment… comment te remercier ?

-En la portant ce soir, par exemple ? proposa Jim nonchalamment.

-Ce soir ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

Jim éclata de rire.

-Oui, tu sais, l'inauguration du nouveau Benbow ! Tu n'as pas remarqué le fil rouge devant la porte et tous ces robots qui préparent la soirée ?

-Oh ! fit Elena d'un air distrait. Oui, la fête… Eh bien, je m'étais dis, comme je n'ai plus aucune utilité pour le Benbow… Enfin, je ne pensais pas y aller.

-Voyons, Elena ! Cette fête ne pourrait se passer de la personne qui a fait que le Benbow vive tant d'années !

Elena eut un imperceptible sourire en coin et ses yeux brillèrent une fraction de seconde. Puis elle hocha la tête et regarda sa robe avec envie.

-C'est d'accord ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour décider de ne pas y aller.

-Super ! s'exclama Jim en regardant l'heure. Nom d'un blob ! Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'Académie Interstellaire ! Bon, à tout à l'heure, et laisse ces robots tranquille !

-À tout à l'heure, dit Elena alors qu'il avait déjà passé la porte.

Elle continua à afficher un sourire béat pendant un moment, les yeux plein d'étoiles, jusqu'à ce que Jess entre dans la cuisine et s'émerveille de son cadeau. Elena se demanda alors si son contentement venait entièrement de la robe…


	10. Stupide elfe

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 10 : Stupide elfe

Le soir venu, Jim fit une entrée triomphale dans le Benbow, accompagné de deux policiers de l'Académie Interstellaire et vêtu du costume officiel des Académiciens. Il dansa avec sa mère, se réjouit de voir Morph, Ben, ainsi que les enfants du Capitaine Amelia et de Delbert, qui s'étaient mariés récemment. Jim essaya de regarder au-dessus des têtes quand il percuta une jeune fille de plein fouet.

-Oups ! Désolé, mademoiselle.

-Fais un peu attention ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? s'exclama cette dernière avec humeur en frottant sa robe d'un bleu azur.

Jim réalisa soudain que c'était Elena.

-Elena ? dit Jim en écarquillant les yeux. C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui tu croyais que j'étais ?

Jess apparut aux côtés d'Elena et lui tira le bas de sa robe pour lui demander la permission d'aller au buffet. Jim profita du fait qu'Elena soit tournée vers sa sœur pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle était tout simplement… extraordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque et un léger maquillage soulignait la finesse de son visage.

-Oui, mais ne touche pas à l'alcool ! répondit Elena tandis que Jess filait droit vers le punch. Ah, cette petite…

Elle leva les yeux vers Jim et le surpris en train de l'observer. Pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Jim détourna aussitôt les yeux et tourna la tête vers Jess.

-Oui, elle va faire des ravages.

Il se résolut alors à regarder Elena dans les yeux et sentit avec agacement son estomac se nouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Qu'elle porterait la robe en gardant ses cheveux décoiffés ? Bien sûr qu'elle s'était préparée ! Il se sentit idiot de n'avoir pas prévu qu'Elena soit aussi jolie. Il voulait le lui dire, mais ne sachant pas comment faire, se jeta à l'eau :

-Tu sais, _Jess_ est vraiment… éblouissante, dit-il en insistant sur le prénom.

Elena sourit en saisissant le compliment et parut troublée un léger instant avant de répliquer avec assurance :

-Mais, _Jess…_ pense aussi que tu es très élégant.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Ben l'androïde intervienne.

-Ooooh, mais que voilà une ravissante demoiselle ! Jim, tu ne m'as même pas présenté… Tu as honte de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dis rien, j'ai compris, je resterai dans un coin pour ne pas te faire défaut…

-Ben ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, je te présente Elena…une amie. Elena, voici Ben, le fameux Bio-Electro-Navigateur.

Jim n'avait pas vu le regard d'Elena lorsque Jim avait prononcé le mot ''amie'', mais Ben l'avait très bien remarqué.

-Ravi, ravi ! s'exclama celui-ci en secouant la main d'Elena.

-Moi… moi de même ! répondit Elena en riant.

Ben les entraîna vers le buffet où ils purent se servir du punch et des gâteaux. Elena avoua à la grande satisfaction de Jim qu'ils étaient excellents.

-Jim, petit coquin, dit Ben. Ta conquête est vraiment la plus jolie de Mandragore. Félicitations, mon vieux.

Elena s'étrangla avec la gorgée de punch qu'elle était en train d'avaler et l'assiette de Jim lui échappa des mains, qu'il rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-Non ! Attends, Ben, bafouilla-t-il. Tu n'y es pas ! Elena n'es pas…

-Oh, fit Ben en regardant au loin. Mais qui vois-je ? C'est ma vieille copine Woupille ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule rejoindre son amie androïde.

-Ben ! appela Jim. Ben, reviens !

Jim regarda Elena qui se retenait de rire.

-Pff… souffla-t-il. Un siècle isolé sur une île, ça marque à vie…

Elena éclata de rire. Un jeune elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues, que Jim ne connaissait pas, arriva près d'eux et pris Elena par la main, qui sursauta aussitôt.

-Elena, tu es ravissante ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh, Thomas ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Tom, comme tout le monde ? répondit celui-ci.

Il avait la peau claire, les yeux brillants et un regard charmeur. Elena vit que Jim observait le nouveau venu en plissant les yeux.

-Oh, euh… Jim, je te présente Thomas, il est souvent venu aider à reconstruire Benbow pendant ton absence.

Le dénommé Thomas tendit une main rugueuse que Jim serra avec réticence.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda-t-il avec le plus de politesse possible.

-Eh bien, je suis venu voir le résultat des travaux… Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu avec Elena, hein ? ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Elena acquiesça de la tête mais sembla mal à l'aise. Un silence s'installa tandis que la gorge de Jim se noua étrangement à la pensée que Tom allait certainement inviter Elena à danser.

-Pour être franc, j'étais venu inviter Elena à danser, avoua-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

C'était tellement prévisible ! Jim sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter à son visage et se força à sourire à Elena quand elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air affolé.

-Euh... bredouilla-t-elle. C'est-à-dire que... Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Elena essaya de cacher sa déception en suivant Thomas sur la piste de danse. Bien sûr, le jeune elfe avait été extrêmement gentil en l'aidant à arranger le Benbow durant l'absence de Jim. Elle avait très bien perçu ses avances et s'était parfois imaginé avec lui, mais avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle avait de longtemps réfléchi durant l'absence de Jim, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses pensées tournaient toujours autour de lui, et avait longtemps pleuré en pensant à lui. Elle était peut-être butée, mais pas idiote. Elle avait fini par avaler son orgueil et admettre ce sentiment qu'elle avait d'abord nié. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur Jim.

Tout en dansant avec l'elfe, Elena se demanda alors avec agacement pourquoi c'était un autre, pour qui elle n'avait aucun sentiment, qui lui faisait des avances et l'invitait à danser. Peut-être devait-elle accepter les avances de Thomas, après tout ? C'était un garçon gentil, attentionné, et apparemment honnête. De plus, Jim ne ressentait sûrement pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, et même si c'était le cas, il était trop orgueilleux pour les admettre.

Jim essaya de maîtriser ses nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait du mal à respirer et ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Elena, en train de danser avec ce stupide elfe. Sa gorge était nouée et la mystérieuse envie d'intervenir pour séparer Elena de ''Tom'' le démangeait atrocement et lui avait donné des fourmis dans les mains à force de les tortiller.

-Jaloux ? demanda Ben qui surgit devant lui.

-Ha ! s'exclama Jim en sursautant. Non mais t'es pas bien ? Jaloux, et puis quoi encore ?

-Si tes yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, ce pauvre elfe serait foudroyé sur place.

-Oui, bon... Peut-être, et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire, seulement qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Oui, et surtout que tu es amoureux d'elle, murmura Ben.

Un poids tomba si brusquement dans son estomac que Jim crut s'enfoncer dans le plancher, et il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos tandis qu'il répétait mentalement la phrase de Ben. _Tu es amoureux d'elle_... De toute façon, Jim aurait été idiot de vouloir le nier plus longtemps. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, il regarda la jeune fille danser avec un autre que lui, furieux contre Tom, contre Ben qui ne comprenait rien, contre Elena, contre le monde entier. Pourquoi elle ? Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs rapports dévoilaient une quelconque attirance. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits pour se repousser continuellement. Et malgré cela, Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer leurs altercations et de penser à elle quand elle n'était pas là.

Jim n'avait qu'un seul désir à ce moment-là. C'était de traverser la piste, faire disparaître ce bellâtre d'elfe et embrasser Elena, voler son sourire qu'elle lançait à un autre que lui. Il avait souvent imaginé, ou rêvé de l'embrasser, mais avait rapidement chassé ses pensées de son esprit en les attribuant au fait qu'il était un jeune homme et que tout jeune homme de son âge avait, à un moment ou à un autre, des pensées comme celles-ci.

Seulement, la pensée que Jim avait en ce moment était si violente qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir son verre sans manquer de le faire tomber toutes les cinq secondes. Jim se força à regarder autre chose et se frotta le front. Son regard était plongé dans les toasts quand la main de Ben se posa sur son épaule.

-Dis-lui, chuchota l'androïde. Je crois que c'est le meilleur conseil que ton vieux pote Ben peut te faire.

Jim s'éloigna de lui sans répondre et jeta un regard assassin à Elena -occupée à présent à sourire à Thomas qui lui faisait un baise main- avant de sortir du Benbow. Il s'appuya contre la porte et souffla un bon coup. L'air frais de la nuit le calma et il se mit à marcher les mains dans les poches dans l'arrière cour et rejoignit son surf solaire qu'il avait racheté à la fourrière. Il s'amusait à tracer des cercles avec son pied dans le gravier quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle… N'importe qui mais pas elle…


	11. La prédiction de Jess

Disclaimer : Le monde de La Planète au Trésor et ses personnages appartiennent à Disney, excepté les personnages de mon invention.

Chapitre 11 : La prédiction de Jess

-Jim ? appela doucement Elena.

Oh, non…

-Quoi ? répondit Jim sèchement.

-Oh, calme-toi ! J'étais simplement venu voir ce que tu avais, je t'ai vu quitter le Benbow avec un air bizarre.

Elle vint se poster à côté de lui, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne derrière eux et murmura :

-Pour tout te dire, tu as été mon prétexte pour me débarrasser de mon cavalier un peu trop ''adhésif''.

Jim ricana et croisa les bras en regardant du côté opposé d'Elena. Il était ravi mais essaya de cacher son contentement. Elle lui demanda gentiment :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oh, mais tout va très bien ! protesta Jim.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dessiné une tête de mort dans le gravier ?

Jim, surpris, regarda le sol et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il avait gravé l'image d'un crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Figure-toi que ça m'embête que tu restes seul dehors à dessiner des têtes de mort dans le sol ! répliqua vivement Elena. Jim, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Jim se résigna à regarder Elena et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas de veste.

-Eh bien rentre, si tu as froid, dit simplement Jim.

-Je n'ai pas froid. C'est juste que Thomas va m'inviter à danser si je rentre seule.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Non.

Jim sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il danse mal, bien au contraire, mais je ne me sens pas très bien dans ses bras.

Jim fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Sans savoir d'où lui vint cette audace, il prit les bras d'Elena qu'il posa sur ses propres épaules, et l'entraîna en dansant au rythme d'une chanson inaudible, ce qui déclencha un fou rire d'Elena.

-Jim, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre simplement que cet idiot d'elfe ne sait pas danser.

Elena rit encore tandis qu'ils tournaient, tournaient sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent l'équilibre et que Jim retienne Elena pour l'empêcher de tomber. Leur visage étaient extrêmement proches et Elena se redressa rapidement, troublée. Jim essayait de se maîtriser, mais une force invisible l'empêchait de détourner son regard d'elle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Elena dans un souffle.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Jim en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

-Tu sais très bien… murmura-t-elle, comme si je pouvais accepter n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais…

Jim lui prit le poignet et l'attira à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Elena semblait paralysée.

-Et si je te demandais la permission de t'embrasser ?

Avant qu'Elena ne réponde, il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elena était restée immobile de surprise, puis répondit à son baiser avec passion. Leur cœur battant à leur en faire mal, ils ressentirent une décharge électrique dans tout leur corps, et un frisson brûlant parcourut leur échine.

Elena posa alors ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'il n'arrête pas, comme s'ils avaient voulu ce baiser depuis des siècles, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Jim caressa ses joues, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et la serra contre lui, sentant avec plaisir son corps mince près du sien. Elena cessa brusquement son baiser en poussant un petit gémissement. Ses yeux exprimaient la colère.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission, Jim Hawkins !

-Je te signale, Elena Bantini, que tu as dis que tu acceptais…

Mais Elena interrompit ses protestations en l'embrassant de nouveau, d'un baiser plus passionné encore. Mais elle se força de nouveau à l'interrompre pour finir la phrase de Jim à sa place :

-…n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais ! Oui, et tu as profité de la situation !

-Ça ne te déplaît pas, on dirait ! répliqua Jim en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait dire que… je…

Jim caressa sa joue, posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser pour la troisième fois, d'une douceur telle qu'il crut s'élever de plaisir. D'une main, Jim saisit celle d'Elena et de l'autre caressa son visage. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle légèreté et lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit qu'Elena avait toujours les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle était plongée dans un rêve dont elle ne voulait pas sortir, se laissant aller dans les bras de Jim. Celui-ci admira la douceur de son visage tout en la regardant ouvrir ses yeux. Elle lui lança un regard si profond qu'il resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Jim à tout jamais. Elena lui sourit, le visage respirant la sérénité. Mais ce visage s'assombrit brutalement. Elle recula en le poussant, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit-elle. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !

Il sembla à Jim qu'un poids venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac.

-Quoi ?

-Jim, dit-elle furieusement en montrant sa robe, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça, c'est du déguisement ! Demain, ma robe sera dans un placard et mon… barbouillage aura disparu de mon visage !

-Elena, murmura Jim en riant, rassuré.

-Je redeviendrais Elena du Benbow, celle que tu n'aurais jamais embrassé ce soir…

-Elena…

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de voir ta déception, tu comprends ? Tu n'aurais pas dû…

-Elena ! cria Jim pour l'interrompre.

Il lui prit les mains en l'attirant vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Écoute, tu es vraiment très jolie, ce soir… Mais je préfère mille fois Elena ''du Benbow'', comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de la peinture sur le visage, que je t'ai embrassé ! Tu me crois aussi futile que ça ? C'est parce que tu me rends dingue, depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! Parce que je suis devenu fou de ton visage, de ton rire et de tes sarcasmes, de ton mauvais caractère, de tes petits yeux du matin ! Parce que j'aime te regarder quand tu t'occupes de Jess, quand tu travailles sans relâche, j'aime ton courage et ta volonté, j'aime tout ce qui est toi, tout ce qui m'a permis d'avoir tous ces moments avec toi ! Ce n'est pas ta robe ni ton maquillage, que j'aime, c'est simplement… toi.

Elena resta silencieuse un moment et Jim ses passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Mais, euh… dit Jim légèrement embarrassé du silence d'Elena et par tout ce qui venait de lui sortir du cœur. Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire.

-Tu es vraiment… murmura Elena. Incroyable, comment fais-tu ça ?

-Quoi, comment ça ? demanda Jim, perplexe.

-Comment fais-tu pour me donner cette impression de… vide, cette impression que nous sommes seuls dans l'univers tout entier ?

Elena le dévorait des yeux et Jim en ressentit une prodigieuse félicité.

-Tu sais, avoua Elena en baissant les yeux, je t'ai rendue la vie dure, mais tu m'as aussi rendue folle.

Jim la regarda, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant, une chose le dérangeait :

-Elena, tu as toujours cru que je te détestais ?

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai eu cette impression, étant donné ton attitude envers moi.

-Mon attitude ? protesta Jim. Parlons de la tienne !

-Parce que moi, j'avais une attitude particulière ?

-Oui, très chère, s'emporta Jim. Sache que je me suis parfois demandé pourquoi !

Elena fit la moue et saisit son col en le tirant légèrement vers elle. Jim se sentit comme hypnotisé.

-Oh, et puis… bredouilla-t-il. Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout…

Il ne savait même plus de quoi il parlait. Embrasser Elena le plaçait au-dessus de toutes les futilités du monde.

-Beurk ! fit une petite voix derrière eux, interrompant leur baiser.

-Jess ! s'exclama Elena en se tournant vers sa petite soeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, sale petite espionne ?

-Vous allez vous marriez, toi et Jim ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais être la demoiselle d'honneur ? Et s'il te plaît, quand tu lanceras le bouquet, tu pourras faire en sorte que ce soit moi qui l'attrape ?

Jim et Elena se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-On ne va pas se marier, dit Elena.

-Vous fiancer, alors ?

-Non plus, dit Jim.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassiez ?

-C'est compliqué, répondit Elena.

-Hum… Pas tant que ça, assura-t-il en prenant les mains d'Elena dans les siennes.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, sans crier gare, Elena se jeta dans ses bras. Agréablement surpris, Jim la serra contre lui et ressentit une félicité indescriptible.

-Hou les amoureux ! lança Jess en tirant sur la robe d'Elena.

-Jess, file tout de suite ! s'écria Elena en se dégageant de Jim.

La petite s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers l'auberge. Jim adorait le regard maternel et bienveillant qu'Elena lançait à sa petite sœur. Elena leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

-Jim, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

-Tu veux qu'on se marrie, devina Jim.

-Mais non ! ricana-t-elle. Pour être franche, j'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur ta planche de malheur…

-Mais tu l'as toujours critiqué !

-Je sais.

Jim la tira par le bras et l'entraîna en courant vers le surf.

-Tu vas avoir froid, dit-il en la couvrant de son gilet tandis qu'elle montait sur la planche.

Et, sans attendre, ils décollèrent à toute vitesse tandis qu'Elena poussait un cri d'émerveillement. C'était fantastique. Ils volaient à travers les nuages et il leur sembla qu'ils traversaient les étoiles et la voix lactée. Elena insista pour essayer et Jim rit de voir qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Puis Jim reprit les commandes et l'emmena au-dessus des lacs, des falaises donnant sur l'océan galactique, descendit en piqué, remontait vers les étoiles. Elena croyait rêver. Elle mémorisa chaque instant et se promit de ne jamais les oublier. Elle et Jim allaient avoir une nouvelle vie, totalement différente, simplement parce que Jim avait cru à ce trésor.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils allaient avoir beaucoup d'autres moments de bonheur comme celui-ci, et quelques années plus tard, la suggestion de Jess sur un éventuel mariage ne leur semblerait pas si farfelue que ça…

Note : J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews, quelque soit votre avis ;)


End file.
